bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Shrink-abeezer/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Shrink-abeezer. Transcript (Scene opens to inside Motato's bathroom lair, where one Radish is nervously balancing a hot dog on top of his head.) Motato: Now commencing test firing of my new shrink ray! Hold still! Radish # 1: But if you miss, my pants won't fit! Motato: Uh, you don't wear pants. (Motato activates the shrink ray as it hits the hot dog on top of the Radish's head, while Motato is laughing. The demonstration is finished, before the Radish looks to see that the hot dog has now shrunk.) Radish # 1: Phew! Motato: Feel my shrinky power! (Motato tries again in firing off the shrink ray, but it shorts out before it can fire again.) Motato: Uh! Broken already? Radish # 1: Phew! (Scene switches to Bob driving past Pa Grape's store in his car.) Bob: (singing) There's a wondrous house not doo-dee-doo It's a big ol' house where Bob and Larry-'' (Bob's car suddenly starts thumping.) Bob: Huh? (Bob's car breaks down after a few seconds.) Bob: Man! I buy a nice, reliable car and it still breaks down! (Bob gets out of the car to look at it, just as Ichabeezer drives up to him in his monster truck.) Ichabeezer: Ooh, nice car, Bob! (chuckling) Where'd ya buy it? The Trash Store? Bob: Oh, Ichabeezer! Could you give me a tow? That'd help me out a lot! Ichabeezer: Uh, excuse me, I believe you've got me confused with a kind person. See, I only help myself. Later, 'mater! (chuckling) (Scene switches to back at Motato's lair, where Motato is repeatedly hitting the shrink ray on the floor to try to get it to work.) Motato: I shall do this until you work again! (Motato hits the shrink ray on the floor one more time, which causes the shrink ray to suddenly fire a stray blast that flies directly out of the lair. Scene switches to the playground, where Junior, Laura, and Callie are playing jump rope, Callie doing the jumping, just as the blast barely misses her from underneath. Scene switches to Petunia exiting Pa Grape's store while carrying a bag of groceries, just as a can falls out of the bag, so Petunia bends over to pick it up, the blast flying directly over her, before Petunia gets back up again, looking around. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry.) Jimmy: Bet you can't turn and do a circle. Bacon Bill: Oh yeah? (Bacon Bill turns and forms a circle with his body, just as the blast flies right through the circle formed by his body. The blast bounces off the side of a building and off the surface of Madame Blueberry's hand mirror while she is brushing her hair, surprising her.) Madame Blueberry: Dreadful lightning bug! (Scene switches to Ichabeezer still in his monster truck, when he is suddenly hit by the blast, which causes him to shrink. Bob turns when he hears the sound but doesn't see anything.) Bob: What was that? Ichabeezer? Where'd ya go? It's like he just disappeared! And Rooney too! (Rooney pops up and starts licking Bob.) Bob: Never mind, just Ichabeezer. (Bob hops down from the monster truck again along with Rooney, before the now-shrunken Ichabeezer pops up from the monster truck.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) I'm right- (screaming) (Ichabeezer slips and falls onto the front of the monster truck. Bob stops when he hears Ichabeezer's voice.) Bob: That sounded like a tiny Ichabeezer. (LarryBoy drives past Jimmy, Jerry, and Bacon Bill in the Larrymobile, before jumping out and landing in front of Bob.) LarryBoy: Hey, Bob! I'm bored! Bob: Ichabeezer just disappeared! LarryBoy: I'm on the case! Bob: This might sound crazy, but I think Ichabeezer may have shrunk! LarryBoy: Don't be silly, Bob! Of all the things that could have happened to him, that's the only one it's definitely not! (LarryBoy goes over to the monster truck and starts looking around, picking up the lollipop that Ichabeezer was holding earlier, not realizing that Ichabeezer is now stuck to one side of it, before throwing it away with Ichabeezer still on it.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Wah-ha-ha! (LarryBoy resumes searching through the monster truck before finding a tiny gold bar.) LarryBoy: A clue! A tiny gold bar! Bob: See? Ichabeezer must be tiny- LarryBoy: Ichabeezer must be buying a tiny mansion for Rooney! (Scene switches to back with Ichabeezer as he tries freeing himself from the now-giant lollipop, before finally freeing himself.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Oh, where am I? (Rooney's tongue appears next to Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Oh, thanks for the towel! (Ichabeezer starts rubbing his face with the 'towel', before looking up to see that the 'towel' is actually Rooney's tongue. Ichabeezer is happy when he sees Rooney.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Oh! Rooney! Boy, am I glad to see y- Ah! (Rooney suddenly starts gnawing on Ichabeezer.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Bad Rooney! Bad dog! I am not a squeaky toy! (Rooney spits out Ichabeezer after that.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) I don't know what happened, but the only explanation I can think of is the rest of the world got really huge! I can pay someone to fix it! Rooney, give daddy a ride home, would ya? (Ichabeezer climbs on top of Rooney, who then runs off. Scene switches to the LarryBoy Cave, where LarryBoy is looking at the tiny gold bar through a microscope, while Bob is pacing around.) LarryBoy: Computer, analyze tiny gold bar. Computer: This gold bar seems to have shrunk in size. LarryBoy: I knew it! Bob: That Ichabeezer is shrunk as well? LarryBoy: That Ichabeezer is carving tiny gold bars out of regular-sized bars! But why? Bob: Because that's not what's happening! I really think the explanation is Ichabeezer shrunk- LarryBoy: I got it! Someone shrank Ichabeezer! Bob: (sighs) LarryBoy: We gotta find Ichabeezer before someone steps on him! (LarryBoy runs off with Bob following after him. Scene switches to Ichabeezer still riding on Rooney.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) I guess I could check "ride a giant dog" off my to-do list! (moaning) Rooney: (growling) Cherry Cat: (meows) Ichabeezer: (high voice) No, Rooney! Ignore the cat! Rooney: (barking) (The Cherry Cat jumps off the fence before Rooney starts chasing the Cherry Cat.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Whoa! Whoa! (screaming) (Ichabeezer still holds on to Rooney, who is still running while chasing after the Cherry Cat, chasing after it through the park, up a tree, in the town center, and on top of buildings. Rooney tries to cross the rope to get to the Cherry Cat, but Rooney falls off the rope, though Ichabeezer holds on to the rope while Rooney holds on to Ichabeezer with his mouth.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) This is uncomfortable! (The Cherry Cat approaches the rope.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) Hey! Shoo! Shoo, kitty! Go home! Rooney: (growling) Ichabeezer: (high voice) No, Rooney! Do not bark! No barking! (Rooney then jumps up and barks, the trajectory of the rope sending Ichabeezer flying until bumping around on top of the ceiling fan.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) This is (stammering) (Ichabeezer falls off the ceiling fan, where below Madame Blueberry is driving her car, until Ichabeezer lands on the windshield.) Madame Blueberry: (yelling) Hideous beetle! (Madame Blueberry stops her car, sending Ichabeezer flying again, until he lands in the ice cream compartment of the ice cream cart. Bacon Bill reaches into the compartment and scoops up some ice cream before putting it on a cone, with Ichabeezer on the ice cream. Bacon Bill gives the ice cream to Mayor Archibald.) Bacon Bill: One Slappy McGooberberry. Ichabeezer: (high voice) Whoa, whoa whoa! Archibald: Ahhh. (Ichabeezer quickly jumps away, much to Mayor Archibald's surprise, before Ichabeezer then lands in the dumpster, which then closes after that.) Ichabeezer: (high voice, muffled) Hey! Can anybody hear me out there?! I'll pay you a million gold bars to take me home! (Corn Woman passes by the dumpster.) Ichabeezer: (high voice, muffled) Two million! Corn Woman: Say, did a chipmunk just offer me two million gold bars? Naw! (leaves) Ichabeezer: (high voice, groaning) (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where Bob and LarryBoy are at the front of the store, as Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Madame Blueberry are gathered.) Bob: Step carefully! Ichabeezer's been shrank! Shrinked? Shrunken? LarryBoy: Proper term is "shrinky-shrink-a-mafied"! Bob: Whatever the word is! We gotta find Ichabeezer! LarryBoy: So search cationingly and with carefulness! Check your couch cushions! Check your sock drawers and bug collections! Check your bug drawers and sock collections! Jimmy: I think my cookie got shrunk too. Since when did cookies get so small? Poor little cookie. Bob: Ichabeezer needs us! Proverbs says if we're kind to those in need, we honor God! (Music starts playing while everyone goes to look for Ichabeezer.) Bob: (singing) ''Be a good friend Be a good friend All: (singing) Through thick and thin To the very end Bob: (singing) Show 'em respect Serve and protect A tried true and faithful friend Ichabeezer: (high voice) Hi! Bob and Jimmy: (singing) Protect your heart From the shrink ray Don't let it be miniaturized Ichabeezer: (high voice) Oh, no, here! Bob: (singing) Through best times and worst When we put our friends first All: (singing) Our hearts will grow To be twice their size Bob: (singing) If we're God's kids We'll be great kids By lookin' out for the little ones Ichabeezer: (high voice) Yoohoo! Look at me! Bob: (singing) We'll show 'em respect Serve love and protect Ichabeezer: (high voice) Over here! All: (singing) Both our big and our little friends Ichabeezer: (high voice) In the dumpster! All: (singing) Let's not ever get caught In the shrink ray By thinkin' we're better than others Ichabeezer: (high voice) Hello? Bob: (singing) Lend a hand to all You'll be standin' tall All: (singing) And you'll be awesome In the eyes of your sisters and brothers La, la, la, la La, la, la, la It's all about our bein' good friends La, la, la, la La, la, la, la Here's a shout out to our good friends (The song ends, while LarryBoy is using his magnifying specs to try and look for Ichabeezer.) Bob: LarryBoy? LarryBoy: Hold on, Bob. With these new goggles, there is literally no way I won't find Ichabeezer. Bob: Yeah, but Ichabeezer is on your- LarryBoy: I know, Bob! He's close! I can smell him! (LarryBoy starts smelling the air. Ichabeezer finally jumps off Larryboy's head and lands on his nose.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) I'm right here, LarryBoy! LarryBoy: Ah! There's a lizard on my face! (falls over) Ichabeezer: (high voice) So, how'd this happen? How'd everything in the world grow big except for me? Bob: You really think that's a more likely explanation than you shrinking? Ichabeezer: (high voice) Of course! Bob: (groans) Everyone! We found Ichabeezer! (Bacon Bill zips up to Bob and Larry.) Bacon Bill: Aw! Ichy-Wicky! So cute and tiny, I just wanna cuddle him! Granny Asparagus: He's a precious knick-knack! LarryBoy: There's no time for knick-knacking. No one can de-shrinkify him but me. I am Ichabeezer's one and only- (LarryBoy suddenly gets hit by a blast from the shrink ray, shrinking him as well.) LarryBoy: (high voice) Hey! Did I just get shrank?! Motato: (laughing) Bow before my shrinky power, vegeta-fools! (Motato then activates the shrink ray again, as Madame Blueberry tries to escape, but gets shrunk as well.) LarryBoy: (high voice) Madame B! You've been shrinked too? Madame Blueberry: (high voice) Reminder, "I've been shrunk" is the proper way of saying it! Bob: Instead of debating proper grammar, how about we run away?! Motato: (laughing) Soon, you'll all be action figures for me to play with! (Motato activates the shrink ray once again before firing a barrage of shrink blasts at Bob, Mayor Archibald, and Granny, who run away trying to dodge the blasts. Mayor Archibald also gets shrunk as well.) Mayor Archibald: (high voice, screaming) (Bob is able to dodge the shrink blasts that come his way. Scene switches to Jimmy and Jerry, who are having cookies.) Carrot Man: (screaming, gets shrunk, high voice, screaming) (Jimmy is about to eat a cookie, when he also gets shrunk as well.) Jimmy: (high voice) Oh, at least my cookie's huge! (The cookie also gets shrunk as well.) Jimmy: (high voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Motato: (laughing) Bob: I gotta think of a real clever scheme to stop him! Hmmm. (Bob looks over and sees a trash can.) Bob: Ah-ha! (Bob runs over and picks up the trash can, but the trash can also gets shrunk as well.) Motato: (laughing) (Bob next picks up a park bench, which also gets shrunk too.) Motato: (laughing) (Bob hides behind the ice cream cart, but it also gets shrunk too.) Motato: Thank you for helping me shrink more things, Robert! (Bob dodges another blast from the shrink ray and gets on top of the fire hydrant, before climbing up on the awning of the building, which gets shrunk, before the sign also gets shrunk too. Bob starts climbing up the building, while LarryBoy, Ichabeezer, and Madame Blueberry watch.) LarryBoy: (high voice) Looks like Bob has a plan! (gasps) That gives me an idea! Let's have a plan! Ichabeezer: (high voice) What can we do? We're teeny! LarryBoy: (high voice) We can still tickle! (Bob gets on top of the building while Motato is still shooting his shrink ray everywhere, and is about to get behind Motato, when the Radish suddenly gets in front of him.) Radish # 1: Ah-ha! Stopped ya! Bob: I don't shrink away from danger! Radish # 1: What a terrible pun! (Motato is about to shrink Bob, when Bob uses the Radish as a shield, so the Radish gets shrunk as a result, before hopping away.) Motato: Nothing to shield you now! (Bob dodges another shrink blast as he jumps up before tackling into Motato and trying to take the shrink ray from him.) Bob: Stop shrinking my friends! Motato: Radishes! Where are you? What do I pay you for? Radish # 2: You don't pay us! But I'm here, boss! (laughing) It tickles! (The Radish finds himself tickled by Mayor Archibald, Jimmy, and Madame Blueberry.) Radish # 2: (laughing) It tickles! (The Radish falls off while he is still getting tickled.) Motato: Where are you? (laughing) (LarryBoy and Ichabeezer are revealed to be the ones tickling Motato.) Ichabeezer: (high voice) That's a funny tickle, ya baked potato! Bob: Good job. Now, how do we use the shrink ray to fix everything? LarryBoy: (high voice) We're gonna have to shrink the whole world! Bob: Really? That seems a little drastic. LarryBoy: (high voice) It's the only option! Crank the ray to full power! Bob: Eh, alright. (Bob points the fully-powered shrink ray downwards, while Rooney quickly runs off and hides in the dumpster.) LarryBoy: (high voice) Now fire! (Bob then fires the ray, which sends out a blast that spreads out from the House and all over the world, causing the world to shrink as well. LarryBoy: (high voice) It worked! It- Hey, why is my voice still shrinky? Madame Blueberry: (high voice) You mean to tell me our voices are stuck like this forever? (Bob looks over the shrink ray again.) Bob: (high voice) Wait! There was an "unshrink" button here the whole time! Silly us! All: (high voice, laughing) (Bob points the shrink ray downward after setting in reverse and fires it, restoring the world and everyone else back to normal size again.) Bob: Wow, I can't believe that worked. Motato: Don't forget about me! (Motato jumps out at Bob and tries to take the shrink ray back from him.) Motato: It's mine! Give it back! (grunting) Mine! (The shrink ray fires off another blast, the blast flying past Junior, Laura, and Callie who are jump-roping again, Petunia who is carrying the groceries again and dropping another can and dodging the blast when she bends over to pick it back up again. The blast flies out, while LarryBoy turns to Bacon Bill.) LarryBoy: Turn into a circle. (Bacon Bill forms a triangle with his body.) Bacon Bill: Close enough! (The blast flies through the triangle formed by Bacon Bill's body. Bob and Motato still continue struggling, when the blast flies past them both.) Motato: Ha! Missed me! (The blast bounces off the window of a building and past Bob and Motato again. Madame Blueberry pulls out her mirror and uses it to reflect the blast again, before the blast then hits Motato, shrinking him as well.) Motato: (high voice) Oh, I shrinked! Unshrink me this instant! Madame Blueberry: "I've been shrunk" is the proper way of saying it. Motato: (high voice) So, you stopped me from shrinking everything, big deal! I'll just have to go back to the classics! (Motato pulls out a pair of fry guns then fires a barrage of fries that hit LarryBoy, but they don't do anything to him.) All: (laughing) Motato: (high voice) Well, this shrinks! (The screen irises out on Motato, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts